Never To Part
by Finito
Summary: It's steamy and cheesy. WOO! One-shot.


**It's "cheese" and romantic, but it also gets a little steamy so I'm rating it M just in case. Besides, I think that sex is a topic that only "mature" readers could appreciate. And let me tell ya, I'm the most immature dork on the planet, but I'm the writer so you will respect my authority! Ha-ha! Aw, if someone can tell me where that last quote is from I'll dub you "cool" and be your friend. Ha-ha! Alright enough babbling from me, read and if you want, review.  
**

The alarm clock goes off, and I make an effort to block the sound out of my ears for a while, but when that is unsuccessful, I turn to shut it off and my face smashes into a bare chest. I open my eyes slowly and look up to see a sleeping Oliver. Peaceful and unaffected by the blaring sound my Invader Zim alarm clock makes. The boy can sleep through anything. I turn back to my side of the bed after shutting the alarm off and sigh deeply as I remember the night before. I wasn't drunk, and neither was he. We were perfectly aware of what we wanted, scratch that, desired. Yes, that word is more fitting. Why it happened probably had to do with all that pent up sexual tension we had built up through the years, the more hormonal years. And I think the fact that we were in love helped the process. We definitely didn't plan it. Well, at least I don't think it was directly planned…

_Lilly and Oliver sat on the edge of Lilly's bed waiting for the other to break the silence. Oliver had just finished telling his best friend that this was his last year at Santa Barbara with her since he would be transferring to Columbia for the last three years._

"_I'm going to miss you," said a teary eyed Lilly while she ruffled Oliver's hair._

"_Me too, Lils. And I'm sorry I hadn't told you earlier, but I just didn't think I'd get accepted."_

_She leaned her head against his arm not caring to hold back her tears. He lowered his head on to hers and breathed in her scent. He found it intoxicating._

_This time Oliver broke the silence._

"_I have to go to an orientation a few days from now. They want us to get acquainted with the school and its surroundings, ya know?"_

_Lily just sighed and sat up straight again. _

"_Lilly?"_

_She didn't speak, instead just got up and fit her body between Oliver's legs. They were at eyelevel when he sat. It was clear to both of them what would happen next._

As I daydreamed about each detail of the preceding night, I began to doze off again. Just before I fell back to sleep, I heard Oliver yawn. I smiled and closed my eyes once more.

I stretched my arms out and noticed I was not alone. To my right was a sleeping Lilly. She looked so beautiful… and naked. Whoa! I rubbed my eyes furiously then stared at her flawless skin. Then it hit me. We made love. And yes, I know I could've just said "we had sex", but it didn't do the act justice. We were in love. I was so in love with that girl. I slowly and gently ran my fingers down her spine until I felt her shiver and pull the blanket up a little. I smiled at the back of her head, wondering how I had managed to be in this very pleasant situation.

_His tongue ran through her body. It was something he'd always wanted to do; taste her. She was enjoying every minute of it. And how could she not, if the moment she thought she would never have with him, was finally happening. She bit softly on his ear as he kissed her neck. Their hands completely independent of their own bodies roamed the other with vigorous anticipation. It was like their hands were curious of how the other was formed. He thought she was perfect, and she thought he was faultless. They were connected now. The sounds in the room grew louder but neither of them cared. Their bodies filled with ecstasy, ready to liberate into each other that love and passion they kept secret for so long. When their bodies relaxed, giving in to the exhaustion, they lay next to each other and held hands until they both doze off into a comfortable sleep to dream of each other and the life they could have together._

I was in the shower when I heard a knock at the door. Lilly came in wrapped in that unnecessary blanket that hid her beautiful figure.

"You're not using my shampoo again are you?" she asked concerned.

"Maybe I am…" I teased. She really hates that I steal her bath stuff.

She released the blanket and I took a sharp breath. She looked even more beautiful than I remembered. Once in the shower with me, she rested her head on my chest and looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"I want to go with you, Oliver."

"Go with me? To Columbia you mean?"

She nodded expectantly at me. How could I leave her behind? How could I say no to this breathtakingly beautiful woman who knew me inside and out?

"I won't be a burden, Oliver. I'll get a job," she offered as I continued to stare at her.

"You don't want to finish college?"

"I do but…"

I hugged her tightly under the warmth of the water. I couldn't let her give up her studies for me.

"You need to finish, Lils."

She looked back up at me and nodded. She was lovely.

3 years later.

I had graduated from college early and landed a job at an advertising agency for extreme sports equipment. Apparently, I had a knack for marketing promos. I waited for him in my apartment I was able to purchase a year ago. It was pretty decent if I say so myself. And as I sat waiting, I realized that I'd be missing out on these small luxuries had I left with Oliver three years ago. Finally, there was a knock at my door. I took a deep breath and walked over holding my hand tentatively over the doorknob.

"Lils?" called a voice on the other side of the door.

I opened the door quickly and there he stood. The love of my life; the one I had waited for. I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I can't believe you're finally home!" I fought back my tears as I said these words into his neck.

When we finally made it inside the apartment, and after we caught up with the minor details of our lives Oliver inched closer to me on the couch we had been sitting on.

"You know, I was never able to forget our first night together?"

"Why would you want to?" I asked cautiously.

"I wanted to make it easier for myself to be three whole years without you." He laughed softly and then took my hand.

"You know it's ironic, because that's the memory that kept me strong this whole time," I blushed at my confession.

"Marry me, Lils." It was more a statement than a question, but I didn't care. I smiled and gave him my response with a soft kiss. He pulled out the ring. Carved on the inside were the words, "as one, never apart."

And that's exactly how it would be…

**(in Borat voice) High-five! Ha-ha! Don't you love cheesy endings? Or as I prefer to call 'em, Cheese endings? Ha-ha! **


End file.
